Total Drama Xtreme
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Chris brings back the All-Stars cast for another season. This time he's taken extreme measures and brings Mike and Zoey's future family!
1. From the Future to the Past Part 1

Total Drama Xtreme

Title: Total Drama Xtreme  
>Rating: T<br>Fandom: Total Drama  
>Timeline: After All-Stars but Before Pahkitew Island<br>Summary: Chris brings back the All-Stars cast for another season. This time he's taken extreme measures and brings Mike and Zoey's future family!

**From the Future to the Past Part 1**

"Welcome to an all new season of Total Drama!" Chris greeted. "We are bringing back the All-Stars cast this season. Welcome back Not-Multiple Mike; Commando-Going Zoey; Farmer Boy Scott, Goth Gwen; C.I.T. Courtney; Handsome-Spaniard (though not as handsome as me) Alejandro; Former-Bubble-Boy Cameron; Bad-Boy Duncan; Evil-Queen Heather; Game-Obsessed Sam; Jockette Jo; and Athletic-Overachiever Lightning!"

"Weren't there fourteen of us last season?" Gwen asked.

"Sierra was put into an insane asylum and I'm tired of Lindsay calling me by the name of a junk food," Chris answered flatly. "I'm way too famous and handsome to be called a _chip_!" He then went back to his normal smile. "This season there is going to be a surprise for Mike and Zoey,"

"Surprise?" Mike asked.

"What is it?" Zoey added.

"We're bringing the future Daniels here on this show!" Chris announced. "By the way, Daniels is Mike's last name,"

**Confessionals:**

**Mike:** So this means that Zoey and I…

**Zoey: **Mike and I…

**Mike/Zoey: **Are _married_!?

"Better yet," Chris continued. "They have FIVE kids,"

"FIVE!?" The whole cast exclaimed.

"So…me…Zoey…" Both parents had blush on their cheeks.

"Puh-lease," Heather said. "You _obviously _adopted. Who's crazy enough to get pregnant five times?"

"That's where you're wrong, Heather," Chris said. "They were NOT adopted,"

A portal opened, and _two_ kids fell out. "If you touch my CDs I'll rip your arms off!" A boy that looked exactly like Mike except with his hair down covering his left eye shouted into the portal. He wore a black baseball cap, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"M-MAL!?"

**Confessionals:  
><strong>**Mike: **How is this possible!? I got rid of him and all of my other personalities last season!

**Duncan: **This _can't _be happening! Mal belongs in prison! You're crazy McLean!

"I'm not Mal," The seventeen year old said to the cast. "I'm Mal_colm_,"

"And I'm Svet!" A four year old girl chimed in. She had long wavy red hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in a single ponytail. She wore a red t-shirt, tan pants, and pink sandals.

"Svet!?" Malcolm exclaimed. "You were supposed to stay back with Xan (Vito), Chez (Chester), and Manny (Manitoba)!"

**A/N: I couldn't come up with an alternative name for Vito but I didn't want to use the name Vito for one of the kids.**

"Where are the rest of you?" Chris asked. "The WHOLE family was supposed to come!"

"Daddy and Mommy are at work," Svet answered. "Malcolm told Manny, Xan, and Chez to stay home,"

"I guess we'll just have to do with you two," Chris sighed. "Anyway, meet the rest of the cast,"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Svet ran into Zoey's arms whilst Malcolm just walked towards them.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, "Are you evil?"

"Not anymore, Dad," Malcolm answered. "Also, if you hit your head the Alters will come back. When we were born, we still had memories of when we were just personalities," He smiled a bit.

"Now to add some drama!" Chris threw a rock at Mike's head.

Mike gasped in and Mal was in control. "Now to win the million…"

Malcolm gripped Mal's shirt collar. "Give my Dad back control,"

Mal punched Malcolm in the guts, causing him to let go. "How can you be future me if you aren't evil?" He then stole the case from Chris and ran into the woods.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Alejandro asked. "He is evil indeed,"

"Nah, that'll help with the first challenge," Chris said. "This is a no-team season where it is everyone for their selves. Whoever returns Mal to Mike will win invincibility!"

Malcolm went to the portal (which was still open). "Xan! Chez! Manny! I know you guys want to beat me up for what I did in the past! You guys coming?"

**A/N: None of them have accents. Their personalities are **_**slightly **_**altered.**

"Of course you ninny!" Chez shouted as he and the other two fell through the portal.

"You think we'll forgive you for what you did to us and Dad?" Manny asked.

"Just chase after past me," Malcolm sighed. "He's taken control,"

The five siblings ran off into the woods followed by the Total Drama Xtreme cast.

"I don't get it, Chris," Chef said. "Why'd you bring only Mike and Zoey's kids and not the rest?"

"Because I looked at some reviews and many people LOVED Mal!" Chris answered. "Also, the portal self-destructs at a certain amount of passing," A loud **BOOM! **Was heard and the portal was gone.


	2. From the Future to the Past Part 2

Total Drama Xtreme

Title: Total Drama Xtreme  
>Rating: T<br>Fandom: Total Drama  
>Timeline: After All-Stars but Before Pahkitew Island<br>Summary: Chris brings back the All-Stars cast for another season. This time he's taken extreme measures and brings Mike and Zoey's future family!  
><strong>AN: Camp Wawanakwa didn't sink in the last episode of All-Stars. Xan will now be changed to Vince since _Guest _suggested it.**

* * *

><p>Malcolm—17 years old; first born<br>Chez—13 years old; second born  
>Vince—12 years old; third born<br>Manny—11 years old; fourth born  
>Svet—4 years old; fifth born<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>From the Future to the Past Part 2<span>**

"So where are we going?" Zoey asked her future kids.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **I can't believe that Mike and I have _five kids!_ Usually the fifth person you date is the one you marry.

"My memory is a bit blurry so we'll just go to the direction that he went through," Malcolm answered.

"How can we trust that you aren't evil?" Duncan asked.

"You threw me off a cliff!" Gwen added.

"And let me fall down a hole!" Cameron said.

"Usted rompió mi muñeca!" Alejandro said.

"A broken wrist wasn't going to kill you, Alejandro," Malcolm rolled his eyes.

The campers stopped. In front of them were a bunch of mutant bears. They were bigger than normal bears and had spikes coming from their backs. They also had a pair of horns and their tails were longer and had spikes, like a mace. They roared at the group.

The group was behind a large boulder. "We need to distract them," Cameron said.

"How?" Courtney asked. "All we have are sticks and stones," She held up some twigs and a rock.

"I think I have an idea," Cameron looked to Malcolm.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Last season, all the animals were afraid of you," Zoey explained.

"Only when I growled at them and had an evil expression on," Malcolm informed.

"Then put on an evil expression," Lightning said. "Sha-Lightning doesn't wanna sha-lose this challenge!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

**Confessionals:**

**Malcolm:** It's everyone for their selves you idiot!

"So you want me to put on an evil expression?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes!" They shouted. "Now do it before Mal gets away!"

"So like this?" He grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. His voice was dark and menacing. "One by one, they all will fall," They nodded. Malcolm started walking through the pack of bears. One tried to approach Malcolm. "Grr…" The bear whimpered and backed away.

XXX

Mal was at the docks at the other side of the island. He was about to board when he heard shouting. "Stop Mal!"

Mal scowled as they came into sight. "You're not getting the money, peons!"

"Mike, I know you're in there!" Zoey called. "You need to fight Mal!"

"For some reason I still feel offended," Malcolm muttered.

Mal laughed. "Mike's gone, Red,"

"Malcolm, we're fading!" Manny said.

Malcolm looked to his siblings. They were becoming transparent by the second. He looked to his hands and noticed he too was fading away from existence. "No…"

Zoey charged at Mal with a stick. "Give Mike back!"

Mal caught the stick and shoved Zoey to the ground. "You are all just worthless peons,"

"Sha-Lightning is going to win!" Lightning charged at Mal, only to be kicked in the groin.

"HIYA!" Scott charged at him but Mal side-stepped, causing Scott to fall into the water with Fang. "AHHHHH!"

Malcolm furrowed his brows. He clenched his fists and glared at his past self. "No more Nice Malcolm,"

Malcolm charged at Mal, tackling him to the down. Mal attempted to kick him off but Malcolm rolled to the side. Mal elbowed Malcolm in the stomach. Malcolm winced but kneed his past self in the crotch. Mal curled up in pain. "Ow…"

Malcolm held his past self up by the collar of his shirt. He then punched him in the face, knocking him out. A couple minutes later, Mike was in control. "What happened?"

XXX

"Congratulations Malcolm!" Chris said as the campers returned to the bonfire.

"Wait a second," Jo said. "Where's the million?"

Everyone looked and saw Heather dragging a gym bag, whistling innocently. "Uh…I brought camping supplies?"

Chris walked over to her and opened the bag, revealing the case with the money. Chris picked it up but Heather yanked it away. "It's mine!"

"Give it," Chris managed to get out of the contestant's hold.

"NOOOOO! MY MONEY!" Heather screamed.

Chris then turned to Malcolm and his siblings. "As reward for getting back the million, I'll let you guys chat with your parents,"

A large TV was wheeled to the Daniels. It was static but when the annoying noise and sight cleared, two people were shown sitting on the couch. To the left was an older Mike. He had a bit more muscles, a light mustache, and was taller by a couple inches. To the right was an older Zoey. She had her hair down which now reached her mid-back.

**A/N: Future Mike is Michael and Future Zoey is Zoe.**

"Mom! Dad!" The Daniel Siblings cried.

"Malcolm! Chez! Vince! Svet! Manny!" The parents exclaimed. "Are you alright? Has Chris tried to hurt you guys in one of his challenges?"

"Of course we're fine!" Chez snapped. "Do any of us look hurt?"

"Nothing can hurt the Vito err—Vince," Vince flexed his muscles.

"Malcolm beat up his past self who took control over Dad's past self," Manny added.

"But I got rid of Mal, no offense Malcolm," Michael said.

"We were always still in your mind," Malcolm explained. "We just were locked away somewhere. These four kept singing annoying songs. I thought I was going to die from insanity and boredom until we were transferred to our own bodies when we were born,"

"Hey Future Mike, Future Zoey," Chris said. "Tell us about Malcolm,"

"Never hurt his siblings or he'll kill you," Zoe warned. "Now let them come home! I want to give them all big hugs and kisses! Especially Malcolm for saving his father!"

Malcolm blushed slightly. "I think I'll stay here for a while. I survived nearly the whole season of Total Drama All-Stars so I bet I can survive this season,"

"Okay, take care of you and your siblings," The parents said. "Bye," Then the screen went back to static.

"That's not all who we'll be chatting with," Chris grinned at Malcolm.

The screen shifted to a seventeen year old girl. She had wavy black hair that reached her shoulders with a couple strands dyed green. She had teal eyes. "Hi Malcolm!"

"Marissa?" Malcolm said. "Wait—you _knew _I was going to be time traveling?"

"Chris gave me twenty dollars if I acted like I didn't know where you were going," Marissa smiled.

"Marissa? Who's with you in your room?" A voice called. Marissa's door opened to show a man who looked like Duncan. The only difference was that he had a soul patch now. "Are you talking to Mal again? I told you to stay away from him! He's bad news!"

Marissa looked back to the camera. "Malcolm, beat my Dad up,"

Malcolm grinned. "My pleasure,"

Duncan started to back away. "How about I do something for you, man. I can replace all of Chris's paintings with ones of you! I can let you not get eliminated for a couple rounds! I—"

**WHACK! **Malcolm had punched him. "Whatever Marissa wants me to do, I'll do,"

Chris's smile got even wider. "There's a cabin for the boys and a cabin for the girls at their usual spots. Today's challenge was a reward challenge,"

**WHACK! WHACK! **Malcolm had continued to beat Duncan up. Meanwhile, Future Duncan stared at the scene in horror through the TV. "How did you ever meet that psychopath?"

"School," Marissa simply said.

Chris then turned to the camera. "Who will be eliminated the next round? Or is it a reward round again? Will Malcolm ever stop hitting Duncan?" **WHACK! **"Maybe not...But find out next time on Total…Drama…Xtreme!"


	3. EASY-KILL Course Xtreme

**Total Drama Xtreme**

**Title:** Total Drama Xtreme  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Total Drama  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> After All-Stars but Before Pahkitew Island  
>Summary: Chris brings back the All-Stars cast for another season. This time he's taken extreme measures and brings Mike and Zoey's future family!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>EASY-KILL Course Xtreme Part 1<strong>

"Last time, on Total Drama Xtreme!" Chris said. "Mike and Zoey received a little surprise…scratch that—it was a BIG surprise; we brought their five future children to the present! Can you believe it? I, Chris McLean, cracked time travel!"

"Uh, Chris," Chef interrupted. "You bought the time machine off eBay,"

"Shush!" Chris snapped. "Anyways, to add more drama for the show's ratings, I brought back Mal…which was rather easy. No seriously, all I did was throw a rock at his head. The Daniel Siblings and the campers had to return Mal to Mike. In the end, Malcolm had beaten up his past self. The five siblings chatted with their parents while Malcolm also chatted with his girlfriend, Duncan's daughter! Marissa instructed Malcolm to beat Duncan up,"

Chris was now shown in the medic tent. Duncan was badly injured, covered with multiple bruises and cuts. He also had several broken limbs and was in a cast. "Duncan, you alright?"

"Oh…" He groaned. He was barely conscious.

"I take that as a yes," Chris looked back to the camera. "Now let's continue on with Total...Drama…Xtreme!"

XXX

**Continuing from where we left off in the last chapter…**

"I call top bunk!" Vince jumped onto the upper bed.

"I'll take the lower bunk," Chez said. "Just don't shake the bed while I'm sleeping,"

"Manny, do you want the top or bottom bunk?" Malcolm asked.

"I am a hawk, watching my prey," Manny said.

**Confessionals:**

**Manny: **That means the top bunk since hawk nests aren't on the ground.

Malcolm tucked his younger siblings into bed. "It looks like _you're _the father in the family," Mike joked.

Malcolm smirked. "A couple nights you and Mom are home late due to your jobs. I usually tuck them in during those nights," Malcolm heard a faint yet audible noise. "I think I hear some pounding,"

"It's probably Chris and Chef working on the next challenge," Mike shrugged. "Let's get some sleep, Malcolm," He buried himself in his covers and drifted off into dreamland.

XXX

"Mommy, can I sleep in your bed?" Svet asked.

"Why?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Because usually I sleep with Malcolm when I'm scared," Svet answered. "I don't like Camp Willy Wonka; it gives me the creeps,"

"Well, okay," Zoey agreed, tucking them both into the bed. "Now let's get some rest, Svet,"

XXX

It was midnight when Malcolm awoke to some sounds of shuffling and shifting. He opened his right eye and saw that Mike was up and heading towards the door. "Where are you going at this hour, Dad?"

"Umm…" Malcolm could've sworn that his voice was deep when he cleared his throat. "To the bathroom?"

"Okay…" Malcolm said.

**Confessionals:**

**Malcolm: **That was Mal's voice. I'm sure of it. I thought I beat him out of trying to take control but it looks like he's still going to take control of Dad. *Sigh* I can't believe I used to be evil and tried to harm my siblings and Dad.

Mal snuck out with Malcolm slowly and quietly following behind. The Malevolent One headed towards the sound of constructions. Then it came into sight. It was the challenge for the next day: another obstacle course. Chris noticed him. "Hey Mike,"

"Hey Chris," Mal dropped the act. "What's this thing?" He motioned towards the obstacle course.

"It's the newest version out of all our obstacle course challenges," Chris answered. "Obsta-KILL Course Xtreme!"

"Pff," Mal said. "Lame name,"

Chris frowned. "Why don't _you _try to come up with a name?"

"EASY-KILL Course Xtreme because it will kill them easily," Mal grinned. "But I'll have to make some changes…"

Malcolm silently gasped as he saw Mal changing parts of the obstacle course. He stood there, frozen in place. He managed to snap back to reality once he noticed Mal was heading back to the cabin. He quickly sped into his bunk, pretending to not have seen what his past self had done to the course.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Chris blasted an air horn through the speakers. "You got three minutes to get to the mess hall or you won't be getting breakfast!"

XXX

"What's for breakfast?" Sam asked as he got in line with the others.

"Steak," Chef chuckled.

"Sha-Lightning wants some of that!" He took three pieces.

"You gotta beef up if you wanna win this show," Jo took five pieces of steak.

The others each took either one or two. When everyone was going to sit, they noticed someone already at a table. They recognized the striking resemblance to Malcolm: Mal sat there, eating a sandwich. Crimson goop seeped out. Everyone gasped in horror. Mal looked to them. "What?"

"CANNIBAL!"

"It's a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich," Malcolm told them flatly. "I may have been evil but cannibalism is going too far,"

"Where is Mike?" Zoey demanded, already going Commando.

"I told you, he is gone," Mal finished his sandwich.

"Beat him up?" Malcolm asked.

"CAMPERS HURRY UP AND MEET ME AT THE EASY-KILL COURSE XTREME!" Chris blared.

XXX

The campers stared at the EASY-KILL Course Xtreme. "Uh, Chris," Courtney asked. "Isn't the name a bit over exaggerating?"

"Nope," Chris said, the smile still plastered on his face. "This course is _so _deadly that there is a high chance that you will be killed easily,"

Many of the campers gulped.

**Confessionals:**

**Cameron: **Maybe I should have kept my bubble…

**Heather: **Chris wouldn't let us die. It's against the rules.

**Lightning: **Sha-Lightning is going to win this course easily! *Flexes muscles*

"You must complete this course as quick as possible," Chris instructed. "Along the way, you'll see these tokens," He held up a golden coin with Chris's face printed on it. "For each token that crosses the finish line with you, five seconds is taken off. Any questions?" They all raised their hands. "No? So who's up first? Three campers can go at a time,"

"I'll go," Mal smirked evilly.

"Me too," Malcolm raised his hand.

"Svet will win this!" Svet added.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris fired the gun and a bird fell from the sky. "Oops,"

* * *

><p><strong>If you have suggestions for parts of the course, you can submit it in the reviews.<br>I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed.**


End file.
